User blog:Johndoe-m9/Flaming Pillars and Shattered Souls, Part 2
Previously, on Criminal Case... (Blank’s motorbike now shoots out flames and speeds away from the arena and "Rita", who now has her Stand’s arm out as a blade. Blank smirks a bit) Blank: Didn't you think you ever saw that coming? After nineteen dang fight scenes, I'm afraid, but not really, that I may put an end to this tiebreaker! Now, let us see who can take this gamble! (Blank continues speeding away from the Stand user, who uses her power to quickly warp more feet closer to Blank. Blank checks the mirror to see her rival and prepares to make her move) (Near the arena, Nor'vanne confronts Martine, Rita, Rupert, Amir, Nathan, and Gabriel with a stoic stare on her face) Nor'vanne: And all of you have been chosen... (The warrior shows up with a mind-controlled Gloria and Rook, much to the team’s shock) Nor'vanne: ...to witness OUR fight in the Urxakabdan Stone Ring! (draws her sword) As I meant in OUR, I mean HER! (Nor'vanne points her sword at Martine, who gulps in surprised fear. The team stares at Nor'vanne, unsure of what they’re going to do now. Rita becomes displeased and secretly fires a small missile at Nor'vanne’s face, only for Gloria to intervene and destroy the missile with a energy blast from her shield) BOOM!!! (Nor'vanne isn’t harmed by the explosion, much to Rita’s confusion) Rupert: (with Gabriel) Allow the “professionals” to do this job. (Rupert and Gabriel fire their weapons at Nor'vanne, who blocks the attack by pulling pieces of earth while Rook fires back with his assault rifle. Gabriel gives life to the ground, generating a tree that effortlessly block the bullets and reflect the damage back to Rook, giving him bruises and pushing him back. Rupert climbs up the tree’s bark and creates several bubbles from his wand before jumping onto them. Nor'vanne notices this and creates blue blades that go after Rupert. However, Rupert’s speed makes him able to dodge the blades one by one, allowing him to throw a fiery iron ball that explodes on Nor'vanne, but again, the warrior is still not hurt while Rupert is sent flying back) Rupert: What?! But that trick always works on the cons and junkers! Amir: (puts on his headband) Hey! Nobody ever hurts my friends, especially if they can still beat you! Nor'vanne: (raising an eyebrow) So? (Amir fires a powerful beam of solar energy at Nor'vanne’s face, stunning her a bit. Amir then multiplies the warrior’s weight with a flick of his hand, putting her into place and slowly sinking her into the ground. As Amir tries to eat closer to her, Gloria dashes at Amir, prompting him to phase through his mind-controlled friend while getting closer to the enemy. However, Amir is instantly blown away by an unknown force near Nor'vanne) Nor'vanne: (recovers) Don’t make me laugh. I discern no interest in who you are and what you are trying to do. (pointing to Martine) You, over there! Martine Meunier, the daughter of Louise and Luca Meunier. No wonder I heard these voices before... Martine: (confused and bitter) Primero, who are you? I’ve already known too much offenders and enemies to remember. And deux, (draws her sword) have you hidden in some rotting corpse, or cremations supposed to be scattered away? (Nor'vanne stares blankly at Martine) Martine: You do smell like one just to be blunt. If I had a cigarette right now, it would be backwards from my other sensitive emotions. Nor'vanne: I forgot to introduce myself, didn’t I? Come to the arena, and bring these people you’re acquainted with with you. (Nor'vanne leaves while Gabriel, Amir, Rupert, and Rita recover from the attacks) Rita: Nathan, find that Dougland guy! He must be somewhere! Nathan: Come on, can’t I give a little moral support around here? Gabriel: You maybe right, but you’re on a hero’s job. How about next time. (Nathan sighs in disappointment and leaves. Rupert confronts a bewildered Martine) Rupert: Martine, How does this woman know you? Martine: Not a clue, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this... (Martine takes a cigarette from her pack, but quickly realizes that it is backwards and fixes her mistake. She then lights it up with her lighter, smoking it. She then blows a puff of smoke and offers one to Rupert, who takes a cigarette and smokes it with Martine’s lighter. While Martine follows Nor'vanne, Amir approaches Rupert) Amir: Should we talk about the brexit? You’ve been missing a lot of British news all of these months) Rupert: (takes out his cigarette) Really? Maybe later, Amir, we’ll find out about her soon... (Rupert follows Martine along with Amir and Gabriel, preparing themselves for trouble. A woman on a motorbike is seen speeding by the team, being chased by a warping figure) VRRROOOOOOMMMMM!!!!! (Blank quickly drifts through the incoming ruin spread all over th area while being slowly chased by "Rita", who has her Stand, Blaze of Glory, chasing her. Blank uses her feet to drive the motorbike while getting a pen and journal to write some information. While Blank is writing, Blaze of Glory throws several balls of flames that fail to hit her, as Blank is unconsciously controlling the wheel with her leg to dodge the attack) Blank: (stops writing) By Bon Jovi? Could that mean other Stand Users name their Stands after their favorite music? Couldn't be… It could a mere coincidence or whatnot. (Blank notices Blaze of Glory on the reflection of the motorbike’s mirror and tilts it extremely low to dodge its powerful strike. In reality, Blank actually tilted the body of the motorbike, having the wheels staying still in their momentum. Blank gets out of the bike for a moment to confront the Stand) Blaze of Glory: You’re really pushing your luck, aren’t you? Blank: Anything wrong, Rita? I'm not pulling your leg, am I? Nope, that must be the bike. Blaze of Glory: Hah! Your stupid antics are unpleasing for a longtime warrior. I will finish you quickly! Blank: For the 20th time, you've said that! No wonder you've declined in quality since the first episode… (Blaze of Glory charges up her hands and quickly attacks Blank with a flurry of strikes with its fingers) Blaze of Glory: RA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA!!!! RATAAA!! (Blaze of Glory ends its attack by striking Blank in the neck, but the latter simply smirks and reveals a broken metal butter knife. Blank then flies away from the Stand shooting out large amounts of blood, which drenches the Stand in it before emitting red and blue sparks of energy. The damage is reflected onto Rita too, who bleeds out red sparks and blue flames from the lines on her armor. As the motorbike begins to slow down, Blank crashes into the soft mud and bounces back up, a bit relieved) Blank: (looks and sniffs at her hoodie) That's good. The only problem's gonna be the dry cleaning on the nanomachines. (lifts up her hoodie, revealing metal knives and several blood packets) Good thing I'd prepared myself. With this much blood, it would give me a full-length special's worth of time to give that "warrior" fifteen minutes of a beating! It may my first day here on the job, but these guys are counting on me… (Blank approaches the now-weakened Rita, who struggles to get up from her pool of blood while Blank begins to bring up a fight) NAME: Blaze of Glory (ブレイズ・オブ・グローリー); USER: Rita Estevez (リタ・エステベス); Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: B (Nor'vanne is seen walking with a still mind-controlled Rook and Gloria on her side into the large arena, now seemingly restored. Rupert, Gabriel, Martine, Amir, and Rita look in awe as they hear and see the crowds cheering, mysterious and ancient animals roaring about in their cages, and demon fish swimming under their feet’ Nor'vanne: EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING! WELCOME TO THE ARENA OF BATTLE ROYALE! (stops shouting) I am Nor'vanne, the lost and last survivor of the thriving Xerdan race long ago! (points to Martine) And you, are the descendant of my kind. You’re familiar, but I cannot place it. All of the ranting aside, I want you to engage me in a fight that will determine if you’re worthy to be entitled a true Xerdan! Martine: Xerdan, huh? How would you recognize a woman who dones’t have any idea why are you... Nor'vanne: ENOUGH! I didn’t permit you to speak after my sentence! You’re almost like the others, disparaging my abilities when they should be the ones preparing themselves. It’s a shame though, the fact that I ripped their tongues off, they just start screaming to their deaths... The Team: (gasps, disturbed) HUH?! Gabriel: This couldn’t be right. History never said anything about the cruel methods Xerdans ever did! Besides sacrifice for traitors... Nor'vanne: Pah. Violence can be violence; I wasn’t the only warrior to be such of that. For the rest of you, (points up to the stands, where the dead people are sitting) I will have you go up to these stands here. You will only watch, and nothing else. Rita: (on her earpiece) TGI, call back Iron Woman. (Rita comes out of the armor, which flies away. Gabriel touches the ground to create a tree, which both him and Rita use to go up. Amir flies to find an empty seat) Rupert: (going up the stairs) Come on, you know there’s a staircase too! (The four find some empty stone seats to sit on and watch the fight. Rita secretly types Morse code on her phone while Martine and Nor'vanne prepare to fight. Gabriel tries to sense life in the cheering crowd, but finds one too many souls surrounding him. He then clips his nails and gives life to them, transforming them into flies that phase through the undead people) Spectating Ghost 1: Hey, I saw a dang fly ‘round here! Spectating Ghost 2: Come on, do you really this show can be sanitary or somethin’? Spectating Ghost 3: Well, I’m not wasting my ghost ticket for this! (Martine reveals her weapons, preparing to fight the warrior with a scowl on her face) Martine: Tch. No matter how many fights I’ve been through, these wretched guilts I’ve called “enemies” never realized the true speed of me, an epee! If that Xerdan peste thinks she can be tough to fight me, (tosses her knife) then she must be desperate for something! (catches her knife and points it at Nor'vanne fiercely) Bien, si vous voulez une bataille, alors en garde. ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ Nor'vanne: Release the east hunters. (licks her lips) I can’t wait to see what a fallible European would taste like... (The cages are released, revealing multiple silver ravenous creatures whose eyesight spots Martine Meunier, seen as a glowing white. Seventy-seven of them leap out of their cages to face Martine, much to the team’s worry) Outside the reconstructed ruins... (Jones is seen walking by seeing the tourists and various civilians looking in awe at the sight of the reconstructed ruins, which are imbued in a blue glow. Jones, confused of this, continues walking until something touches him) Jones: (frightened) GAAAHHHH!!! (Jones turns around to see a tall blond man with a face barely similar to Jasper, but without the glasses, now muscular, and wearing a brown fedora, a tan trench coat over a maple syrup shirt, brown pants, and mahogany boots) Blond Tourist: Oh, sorry, have I been disturbing you? Jones: What’s disturbing is touching a police officer whose in a middle of an investigation, you know? Blond Tourist: Well, you couldn’t so sure about who touched you. Maybe it’s an accident. By the way, you seem to be a nice guy, so can you tell me where the arena is? Jones: Hold on a minute. (turns, thinking suspiciously) Could this guy be an enemy Stand User? Let’s find out... (stands up a bit, muttering) King Platinum, stop time. (Time stops. Jones uses King Platinum to choke the tourist a bit. Jones sweats profusely until King Platinum feels something on the tourist’s shirt. He then pulls it up to spot several purple vines with engravings covering the tourist’s chest, making Jones gasp) Jones: (pulls down the shirt) I knew it, but I cannot be sure about my speculations. Could I run away or just play it safe? King Platinum: Jones, your time stop’s running out. Jones: Crap! (goes back to his original position prior to the time stop) Gotta go back! And time resumes... (Time resumes. Jones turns to the man with a stoic look on his face) Jones: Alright, (pointing) the arena might be in the ruins somewhere far. If you notice something that looks similar (circles his finger around to form a disc-like shape) to an amphitheater, then that where the arena might be. Blond Tourist: (leaves) Thanks, Officer Jones. Jones: (checks his police badge, which has his name tag on it) Huh? Never mind, he could’ve seen the videos anyway... (Jones goes into the ruins, suspicious of the man and the recently restored ruins) (Blank confronts Rita, who futilely attempts to activates her abilities while slowly moving to Blank in pain. Blank reveals two knuckles on her hands and puts them on) Blank: Round 20, bambino? (pops up blades from her knuckles) Let's get energetic. (Blank rushes at Rita and continuously beats her up with her knuckles, even aiming for the limbs in a quick, automatic-like succession. As the clotted blood inside Rita’s Stand starts to become liquid loose, Blank performs three jabs at Rita’s face and pulls up a nearby ancient sword before kicking it at Rita’s head, only for the Stand User to catch it, one inch near her helmet) Rita: (condescendingly sarcastic) Nice knives. Suiting you well? (Rita destroys the sword and regains her movement, allowing her to get closer to Blank. The woman is undeterred and throws a punch at Rita’s face, but the enemy grabs Blank and throws her to the ground. Rita then prepares to throw her fists at Blank with Blaze of Glory’s hands) Blank: Dang it. (dodges Rita’s attacks) GAAUGH!!! URMPH!!! OOMPH!!! DARG! WOAH! OOF! (backs away from Rita and grabs a shield out of nowhere before throwing it) Gotcha!! SLING! (Rita summons Blaze of Glory to slam the shield away while getting closer to Blank, who is still not losing her confidence) Blank: Gotta hand it you, Rita. (stands up) You really grew some estrogen getting yourself bleed more, but... Rita: I’m not drained yet, mere woman. And did I hear about you referring to me as that dead woman who only made a turning point in this era? Everything should’ve been in ruins, just like the rest of you disappointing humans. I am a warrior, and if that is understandable to you, '''I SHALL WIN WITH MY BLAZE OF GLORY; YOU WILL ACCOMPLISH NOTHING!!!' Blank: Did I? Or the whole villain monologuing thing classified worldwide as, ''Mumblinginus rantingus? (Behind Blank, several stone structures suddenly burst with spewing geysers of water coming out that aim for Rita) Rita: Sh*t, there’s too many! Blaze of Glory! (Rita jumps and has Blaze of Glory destroy the structures with its punches before landing very quickly to strike Blank, only to find her missing. Rita turns to see the pieces of taped stone behind her, despite the structures being destroyed by her. Rita then notices her legs being tied with a rope, which is connected to the taped stone debris. Blank then comes out of the taped structure with a cheeky look on her face) Blank: Well, that's a lotta damage, ain't it? I'm not Phil Swift, but I could actually go for a little more. (With enough force, Blank kicks the taped boulder at Rita while backflipping away from her) Rita: (summons Blaze of Glory) ENOUGH!!! (Rita destroys the boulder with Blaze of Glory’s fists, leaving nothing but rubble. Suddenly, a faraway Jones appears behind Rita, summoning King Platinum before jumping towards her) Jones: King Platinum, bring time to a halt! (Time is stopped before Rita can react. Jones delivers a powerful strike at Rita, knocking her down. He then lands and sees the ruins for a bit, even noticing Blank, who has landed) Jones: So that must be the new kid, right? Was she fighting that warrior all by herself, or could she be another innocent civilian who got caught here? (checks Rita) Judging by her armor, (touches Rita’s helmet) she seems to be an enemy, or a magical warrior of some sorts. It’s kinda rare here, but people claim to do these kind of secret tricks... (Suddenly, Rita moves in Jones’ stopped time and...) BLAAAM!!! (...Jones is sent flying by a powerful punch delivered by the former Field Expert) Jones: (with King Platinum protecting him) WHAT?! (Time resumes as Jones is sent a few feet away from Rita. Jones, now holding a part of Rita’s helmet, throws it away and recovers to confront Rita, who is emitting a fiery blue aura. Jones uses King Platinum’s eyesight to have a closer look at the Stand User and much to his shock, sees a burning blue eye under Rita’s now-broken helmet glaring at him) Jones: Rita, but it can’t be... You’re supposed to be cloned! (Rita summons Blaze of Glory, still red and bloodied, and slowly walks to Jones) Rita Estevez (Mentally Deranged "Warrior"), Stand Name: Blaze of Glory; Age: 32, Height: 5'10", Weight: 173 lbs, Blood: S+ (Behind Rita, Blank, who is watching the Stand Users from afar, is seen recording their fight with a camera) Blank: So there's another Stand User too? Judging by his voice and sudden change in the environment, I assume that must be David Jones. He's a special one of course… (Blank puts away her camera and runs away, seemingly devising another plan) In the Battle Royale Arena... (The ravenous east hunters face Martine, who is both shaken and disgusted of their appearance. Nor'vanne jumps onto a very high platform to view Martine facing the creatures) Nor'vanne: That’s only the first phase of our battle. Only few of the strongest of Xerdans managed to survive the seventy-seven beast carnage without any difficulty. The east hunters will only target the ones of foreign origins, or if they are provoked of their sleep, to be exact... and they only listen to me. Either you die a brutal, but honorable death, or let yourself persist your arrogance much longer like Flo-Idde! Martine: Flo-Idde? SNAP! (The east hunters roar at Martine and rushes after her, but she draws her knives and throws 21 of them at the hunters, piercing through a few their bodies and killing them. Martine reveals her spear and attacks the hunter close to her, stabbing their head and swinging its corpse at various others. Having one of the hunters maul her stabbed victim, Martine swings herself high into the air before revealing her shield at the hunters, who growl and jump after her in high altitudes. Martine then spins herself to shred through the hunters while revealing her rapier to slash the east hunters at high speeds. After landing, Martine reveals her other rapier and begins killing more of the east hunters in very fast speeds while the crowd cheers raucously, with the exception of Rupert, Gabriel, Rita, and Amir, all stunned of Martine’s killing instinct. Nor'vanne blankly observes the Coroner’s quick-paced movements in thought) SWING! FLING! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! SHANK! SHINK! STAB! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! FWING! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! SWING! FLING! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! SHANK! SHINK! STAB! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! FWING! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! SWING! FLING! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! SHANK! SHINK! STAB! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! FWING! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! Martine: AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE!!! (Outside the arena, Blaze of Glory is seen trying to strike Jones at rapid speeds while King Platinum continuously throws a barrage of punches to block the attacks and overpower the new Stand) Blaze of Glory: RA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA!!!! King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! Blaze of Glory: (grabs and attacks King Platinum’s arm) RATATATATATA!!!! (swings Jones into another direction) SLAM!!! Jones: (spits out blood) URRRGH!! Bastard! Is anyone here to help me with this? (Martine swings her sword multiple times at an east hunter, making it suddenly stop. For a while, Martine takes a few steps away from the creature) Martine: Au revoir. (The east hunter explodes into blood and glowing gold energy. Afterwards, the arena is now shown in a bloody and disorganized mess, the crowd still cheering and the team covering their eyes with their hands to unsee the carnage. Nor'vanne, still having her stone-faced demeanor, absorbs the blue souls released by the east hunters while their corpses vanish and has her health replenished, much to her ease) Nor'vanne: Finally! I haven’t gotten much strength this long for over the past 1800 years. Right now, I am amazed, slightly, of your speed. Martine: (blood disappearing on her clothes) What? You’re still going to be cowardly? Nor'vanne: I’ve seen some people fight strongly in their battles, but the speed is what I care about the most. I did say offing 77 east hunters was the first phase of your challenge. Now this time, I will be involved in the second phase! (Nor'vanne jumps off her platform and dives into a pool of demon fish) SPLASH! Martine: (sweating) Oh merde... This cannot be good... I can’t imagine the last year when I had my hand ruined! (Martine looks at the audience, who is expecting her to dive in) Martine: (gulps, trying to regain confidence) Pour la chance, rien ne va ici! (Martine reluctantly jumps into the water, preparing to fight Nor'vanne) (Jones and Rita glare at each other with their Stands preparing to fight again. With quick and precise strikes from their Stands, the two slowly levitate while Blank grabs some swords, knives, blades, and other weapons for something else. Using a blowtorch, Blank makes an unknown object out of the aforementioned weapons. King Platinum breaks punching contact with Blaze of Glory and swings a fast punch which the latter dodges. However before Blaze of Glory can attack the fist, it was actually a trick as King Platinum uses his other fist to initiate three jabs at the enemy Stand’s chest before performing a barrage of punches at it, damaging Blaze of Glory and Rita, who bleeds more) Jones: King Platinum faced a similar Stand like yours, Rita, or whatever person’s name you are stealing, so even if you have faintest thought of tricking me again, he will reimburse you with a thousand punches for the sh*t you spew with your magic tricks... Rita: (about to fall with blood coming out of her) All talk, but no reaction. What’s the best you can do if you try to stoop them up to your level?! King Platinum: (feeling his head) Master... I’m not feeling well... Jones: What’s wrong? Am I affected or something? King Platinum: Yes, and no... (groans in anger) You have to get away, or it’s too la... AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Jones: Samuel? King Platinum: (senses going berserk and throws several punches at Jones) RAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Jones: Dammit! (dodges his Stand’s punches) KP’s senses are out of control! But I’m not being... (gets punched) OOOMMMPHHH!!!! (Jones is sent flying into the now-reconstructed streets of the Xerdan ruins, which contain homes, shops, statues, and pillars. King Platinum’s arm grabs onto a pillar and rescues Jones, who now stands on the pillar) Jones: What the hell was that, King? Did something ticked you off? King Platinum: I did told you to get away. You’d never listen, do you? (Blank, who is almost finishing building the object, looks at Jones in wonder) Blank: You know, I wonder if the other guys I saw have superpowers. Haven't been really keen on seeing and talking with other dudes and gals a lot. (talking to the viewers, breaking the fourth wall) Look, I know you guys are gonna say some prattle like, "Dude, you're the most literally boring thing on this planet." Well, it's my first day here, so don't get so worked up and give me a chance to do my work time while the next scene shows up. (Blank leaves while picking more blades to build her object. Rita, now higher than Jones on the pillar, quickly dives down with Blaze of Glory slowly regaining its power) (The scene quickly transitions to a diving Martine, now underwater and facing Nor'vanne, who is floating underwater with her arms crossed with various demon fish floating around her) Nor'vanne: Just for your sake of remembering, it’s only to second phase of this battle, so I’ll make to fair to not use our weapons or gear in battle, but instead with our bare skin and the demon fish, whose venom is powerful enough to turn you into a corpse in less than seven seconds in a school of them! (Martine swims around while Nor'vanne does the same, but with no problems breathing underwater) Nor'vanne: You must’ve used most of your speed and energy to beat down these east hunters who turn out to only go faster than cheetahs and have a sense of eating their own kind for satisfaction. Greatly foolish if you ask me, but at least we’re both handicapped to our levels: my armor decreasing your speed, and your stamina completely wasted. Martine: (thinking) If I can move faster than that warrior, then I must do it carefully! But I can’t just simply push her into these fish! What if she uses her power to kick me in! I can’t imagine what it be like to face the same thing my great-great-great grand-mère had sustained: an incurable poison before it was curable during her first travels to the New World! (Martine tries to moves away from Nor'vanne and attempts to sing to nearby demon fish, but she can only sing bubbles out of her mouth. Nor'vanne prepares to attack) Martine: (thinking) Great, no luck. Nor'vanne also said no gear, so what can I possibly do in this state?! Am I going to drown? Nor'vanne: (swimming and charging) Come on, Meunier, just show me one attack before you drown, or if you had any plans left! (Martine dodges the attack while she retains much of her air, now swimming down more) Martine: (thinking) Pah! A diver like Jacques Cousteau would never give up going underwater to see the uniqueness of and how exquisite the sea is... If I want to continue my adventure further, I have to go down! (dives down further with much of her remaining speed) Nor'vanne: She is diving down?! What is she, bravely suicidal or a coward wanting to die painfully? (Nor'vanne dives after Martine, who spots a few bubbles coming out from the underwater vents, now blocked with a rock) Martine: (thinking) There! If I can remove this rock, then I may the get the air there to breath again! (Martine kicks away the rock to shoot a stream of boiling water at Nor'vanne’s face, pushing her upwards. Martine then sucks in the air from the vent to regain her stamina before kicking another rock to boost upwards) Nor'vanne: A quick thinker, isn’t she? Martine: (thinking) TAKE THIS, YOU KIDNAPPING SCUM!!! (Martine slams the Xerdan into a school of demon fish, which instantly become provoked of her presence and attack her, much to her frustration. Martine then swims up to the surface to regain her breath, surprising and angering the audience) Complaining Ghost: Oh come on, I had to waste my ghost ticket on this! How could a human like her survive that bullsh*t! Frustrated Ghost: If you don’t like it, then don’t watch it! Eager Ghost: Are you guys for real? This will be the first we’ve ever seen a human beat the living hell out of a dead dude! (The audience glares at him. A sophisticated ghost makes a clicking sound and sips tea) Sophisticated Ghost: Oh, please, haven’t any of you heard of the Great Concordian Race? Martine: (on her phone, worried) Rita, how’s Rook and Gloria? Are they going to be okay? Rita: (on her phone) Not yet, Martine. They seem to be pretty calm with all of that trouble, so the battle’s not finished yet. Also, if that Nor'vanne ma’am is dead, then they would be out of this trance now. Be careful, I made extra sure to look for any oversights on that arena. (ends call) And I wonder what’s going on outside... (Outside, Stand User Rita continues fighting Jones over several pillars, both of them leaping to another pillar as they try to outpunch each other with their Stands. Jones stops time to get away from Rita, but she moves her fingers and aims them at Jones, much to his shock) Rita: Double X Crosshair Launch! (Rita fires a straight fiery projectile at Jones’ heart with Blaze of Glory’s arms, but he deflects the attack with King Platinum’s fists. However, they catch on fire and reflect the same damage to Jones, burning his arms too) Jones: AAAAHHH!!! (waves the fire out) Not again! King Platinum, let time resume! (Jones resumes time while jumping a fair distance away from Rita. However, upon touching the ground, fire starts to appear, prompting Jones to jump onto a pillar out of panic. Rita, who is standing on a pillar, sneers at Jones out of spite) Rita: Look what you’ve gotten your friends into! They would be ashamed of you for letting one of them die in the flames of the Berzelium rocks! To defeat me, which you never possibly will, we will dance over these rising flames until the true victor decides one’s fate! Jones: You’re out of your mind, Rita! Your clone may be still here chilling, but you’re no better than any other vigilantes with that much savageness as you! (Far away, Blank finishes welding the object, which is too dark to see, and turns to see the two Stand Users fighting. Blank gets a megaphone and activates it) Blank: (through the megaphone) Testing. Testing. Testing. (putting down the megaphone) There we go, but a few gizmos first. (Blank grabs some tools and circuits to modify the megaphone while Jones and Rita jump around fighting each other with their Stands) (Nor'vanne jumps out of the pool with extreme force and lands on the other side of it, far from Martine. The warrior is now a bit agitated and annoyed of the Coroner) Nor'vanne: Flo-Idde used to make battles like this complicated before. However, I managed to see through and defeat them with my sheer power. Ironic for sure, she wanted to preserve this old city while I wanted expansion for the sake of its people, even if it means ripping this whole landscape into nothing but ashes! I see how you inherited Flo-Idde’s delightful but devious skills just to become a match for me, Meunier. Martine: Flo-Idde? Who is she? Nor'vanne: Wanted to become governor of this former place, but seeing the difficulty of this situation, I guess there will be no point saying more. Using my trap against me was unpredictable indeed, but I demand something fast-paced and fierce! Martine: More like a race? Nor'vanne: Exactly. (jumps to her chariot with two ghost horses) Again, we’re not allowed to use weapons, but we will use the ones my guests will offer! If you want your title to be honored, Meunier, come along on this chariot. (Martine walks to the chariot and whips the reins of the chariot to provoke the horses) Nor'vanne: Like your primitive instincts will let you do such a thing. My Spirit Mode controls them, even the smaller minds of humans. (Nor'vanne snaps her fingers to begin the race, with both horses running while the two foes face each other. Martine does her first move by speeding away from Nor'vanne to gain distance from her. Nor'vanne tries to reach Martine, but she is suddenly bumped by several stones and a large rock, which almost tips her chariot) Nor'vanne: Huh?! How did she...? (Martine grabs and throws another stone at the chariot, bumping it more) Martine: You did said something about no weapons but the ones we’re given, droite Nirvana? (smirks) Would these stones count too? Nor'vanne: So she used them to block my chariot! I’m may be stronger than her, but that trick is uncalled for! Martine: Parfaite! Now I can a weapon first before that Xerdan ancienne tries to smash me into rubble! (sees an axe on a pillar) Here we go! (Martine grabs the axe and sees Nor'vanne lagging behind a bit. However, Nor'vanne smirks, planning something all along) Gabriel: Wait, isn’t that Xerdan waiting for something? Rupert: No, but I could tell that she’s planning something big. Villains like her would try to get one step ahead of us, just like ROZETTA, who managed to exploit her time stop to gain an advantage on us. Amir: If Martin knows something about that woman’s plan, then we can’t help but pray a bit that she lasts longer. Nor'vanne: Fine, you can keep the axe, but I always go for the big one. (Nor'vanne snatches a nearby ballista and cocks it before placing the arrow on it. The crowd looks on with amazement as Nor'vanne prepares to aim for a confident Martine’s torso) Martine: (confident) You know, Nor'vanne, even though the axe is not best suited for me, my speed can make it cut through you like a musketeer’s rapier! So bring it on! (As Martine turns around, her confidence instantly drops when she sees Nor'vanne aiming her weapon at her) Nor’vanne: Any more words to ramble about until you’re out? (Martine, not ready for this but determined, spins her axe to fight Nor'vanne. However, the warrior fires her ballista at Martine, but she quickly dodges, runs over the projectile, and has her chariot take the blow instead) Martine: CRAP! Rita: Come on, Mars! Your good at this! Show that bitch-ass freak some lessons! Defensive Ghost: Shut up, human! Who permitted you to speak? Rita: I don’t know, but who permitted you to interrupt spectators on their time? Spectating Ghost: We don’t have any time on our bodies, you know. (At the same time, as Martine flies over to Nor'vanne’s chariot, a fireball is thrown by a recovering Rita, which is punched down by King Platinum. Jones jumps to another pillar as the blue fire continues to rise up, with Rita jumping at Jones once again to release streams of fire at him. Jones, however, kicks the top of the pillar at Rita in high speeds, forcing her to block with Blaze of Glory. This only places her in a weak position, as King Platinum and Jones instantly appear and manage to impale Blaze of Glory in the stomach, reflecting the damage to Rita, before slamming them down into the fiery depths. Martine successfully gets her axe caught on the handles holding the horses and swings herself upward to Nor'vanne shocked of her appearance. Thinking quickly, Nor'vanne suddenly disappears while Martine lands effortlessly on the ghost horse, but she couldn’t find Nor'vanne elsewhere. However, Nor'vanne’s phasing hands appear inside the horse to grab Martine, but the Coroner quickly escapes to another horse and tries to amputate the warrior. However, Nor'vanne’s hand quickly phases through the weapon and launches itself at Martine, choking her and shocking the audience. In the ruins, Jones confronts a mortally wounded Rita, who struggles to recover from her wound. In her last ditch attempt of attacking a burnt Jones, Rita summons her Stand) Rita: (dying) Blaze... of... Glory... King Platinum: ORA!!! (Jones stomps Rita’s head with his King Platinum’s foot) Jones: You’re nothing but an insult to the real Rita Estevez, faker. Let’s hope that your “cherished memories” are still remembered in purgatory. Rita: (chokes, but laughs disturbingly) Then who’s going to continue ruling this land until the sun dies out? (Jones is confused, but notices Rita suddenly making slow distortions to herself while she quickly regenerates from her donut wound) Rita: One minute... Jones... One minute to undo that mistake, and you’re not to anything about it... Jones: (grabs Rita by the chest and slams her, seen as Blaze of Glory) Not if I get you fir...!!! FFWWWOOOMMMPPP!!!!! One minute earlier... (Jones and Rita appear in a blue flash and see their past selves fighting each other. Rita throws a homing fireball at the past Jones, who manages to reach Rita. However, the past Jones spits a fireball coming at him and throws Rita at it, making the projectile disappear. Jones, angered of this, slams Rita down and pummels her with King Platinum) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (Rita blasts away Jones with streams of flames from her feet while past Rita gets beaten down by past Jones. Rita then performs several strikes on Jones’ body to take him down) Rita: RATA! RATA! RA TA TA TA TA!!! (Jones collapses and is met with ten blows to the jaw and head by his former friend, only to be grabbed and saved by past Jones, using his King Platinum to restrain a bit) Past Jones: Dude, who are you? Jones: (wipes blood off his lips) You from one minute earlier. Past Jones: Woah, you’re from the future? Does it have do with a Stand ability? Jones: (fighting past Rita with King Platinum) Yeah. It’s kinda ruined thanks to Rita. Past Jones: For real? How do even guys like her gain these powers anyway? Jones: I would ask you the same, me. Doctor Who, Back to the Future, Family Guy, The Twilight Zone, and Bill and Ted did this before, so something may go wrong here. Past Rita: (stops fighting) Wait, you’re saying that other versions of us from other futures are going to appear right now?! Rita: (still struggling) Why are you surprised?! I can still kick all of your asses if I have to! (Past Rita’s words turn out to be true as another version of Jones and Rita appear fighting each other. Three more versions of the pair appear fighting except one of the duo is not fighting, but with worried looks on their eyes) Jones: Who are you? Alternate Jones: We’re from the further further, further, further, further future! Everything is going wrong out there thanks to the two of you, (pointing to the fighting alternate versions) but not these three as they’re still continuing the tradition! Rita: Ah, come on! Jones: For God’s sake! (More versions of Rita and Jones appear not fighting each other. The fourth version appearing has a confused man with black hair) Alternate Versions of Jones and Rita: Stop! Wait! Hold it! Stop! Wait! Stop! Hold it! Stop! Jones: Seth Macfarlane? Seth: I don’t know what I’m doing here. I’m just looking for the can. Past Jones: In a ruined city? Dude, show some respect! (muttering) Man, Family Guy’s sure is declining in quality these days... (More alternate versions appear) Alternate Versions of Jones and Rita: Don’t move! Hold it! Freeze! Stop! Wait! No! Jones 10: (irate) Oh for God’s sake, why? Jones 11: (takes off his shirt, revealing breasts) This is why! (More alternate versions appear) Alternate Versions of Jones and Rita: Don’t move! Hold it! Freeze! Stop! No! Wait! (The 15th version of Jones and Rita appear, now trapped in barber’s poles and in agony) Jones 14: (horrified) Oh my god, what’s that?! Barber’s Pole Jones: (in pain) I don’t know what happened! This is life for some reason! Don’t do what you’re about to do! Barber’s Pole Rita: (in pain) God help us! This is no way to live! (The 15th version of the pair regurgitates, filling the barber poles they’re trapped in with their vomit, much to the 14th version of Jones’ disgust) (Even more alternate versions of Rita and Jones appear, with one of them wearing banana costumes, and others in cowboy outfits, with military gear, and dressed like Britains. As much more alternate versions appear, they begin arguing and fighting each other. The past Jones gets sick of the squabble and stands up to the rubble pointing a gun up to the sky) Past Jones: (pissed) Alright, everybody! SHUT THE HELL UP! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! (Alarmed, everyone turns around to see past Jones, who is silently glaring at them with his gun still smoking and the shell casings on the ground. He then shakes the gun a bit to remove the smoke before placing a new clip inside it) Past Jones: Alright, this is bullsh*t, alright? I can’t follow what’s going on anymore, and I’m assuming the rest of you can’t either! So let’s make it easy and take a vote! How many think we should intercept this fight via time travel? Raise your hand! (The alternate versions, mostly Ritas and a few Joneses, and Seth raise their hands. Past Jones counts them) Past Jones: Ok, alright, looks like it’s 42. Alright, who votes “Yes, continue the fight, no interruptions”? (The alternate versions, the rest of the Ritas and Jones who didn’t voted, raise their hands. Seth, who still has no idea what’s going on, does it too. Past Jones counts them) Past Jones: Ok, alright, 57, so we can continue the battle without any interruptions. Past Rita: Wait, shouldn’t this be an even number? Why the total’s an odd number? Alternate Jones: Oh yeah, I think one of the Ritas died. Past Rita: What? What do you mean? Alternate Jones: I don’t know. One of them landed here with her chest punched through. Past Jones: Could it be you? Alternate Jones: Nope, don’t think so. Could be an accident either way. Well, at least I developed a new ability for King Platinum. Past Rita: But wait, if one of me is dead, then shouldn’t all of the mes be dead? Past Jones: It’s like Avengers: Endgame, Rita. Nothing changes the present you’re in, but creates alternate timelines instead like what happened here. Okay, listen up. Everybody, get back into your individual timelines, very carefully. Nobody touch anything, no Harry Potter magic, don’t step on a bug, don’t give earlier-use investment advice, just go back to where you came from, and STAY THERE! (Taking Past Jones’ words, the alternate versions of Jones and Rita, even Seth, carefully return to their present one minute later, slowly restoring the past. Even Jones dragging a dead Rita along returns back in time using King Platinum, who surprisingly has the ability to time travel. With all of the alternate versions gone, the only ones left are the present Jones and Rita) Past Jones: Aren’t you going to go back? Rita: We would, but something’s happening... (starts fading) Why are we fading? Jones: (starts fading) We’ve already messed up with the timeline, Rita. Since none of us fighting for over a minute, none of us ever existed! Past Rita: But what about Endgame? Jones: (smiles, fading away) Forget, Endgame, Past Us. At least we stopped each other from fighting. Rita: (collapses in anger, fading away) What? Are you just going to throw our fight away for some petty crap?! I was not born to be treated as a burden to you! (Rita starts to whine and complain while past Jones to talk) Past Jones: Well, that’s what I’m half-expecting. Jones: You know, here’s some advice: Rita, remember yourself, the real you, not what you think you are. And Jones, you’re a hero, and heroes do what’s best... Rita: (trying to grab past Jones, to no avail) You bastards! I’m not letting you live your stupid lives wasting your time! You’ll be nothing without my presence!!! NOTHING!!! (Jones and Rita finally fade away from existence. Past Rita, now shaken of the whole events, removes her helmet, revealing her fiery blue hair and eyes she had before) Past Rita: Jones, is it true that I remember you? Is my name truly Rita? Past Jones: You’re really are Rita, but we can talk about this for another time. Let’s go meet some friends, I hope they know you well. (As Jones and Rita leave the streets, Blank comes by with a throne made of swords and knives, confused and disappointed) Blank: Whelp, so much for my plan, (lightens up) but there's always next time. (leaves the street, leaving the Iron Throne behind) Now where did I put a bike? (In the arena, Martine is seen flying around with Nor'vanne’s hand still tossing her around. The hand reattaches to Nor'vanne, who stares at Martine victoriously. The team is shocked by the event as a large torch emerges from the pool of demon fish, emitting a very large flame) Martine: (choking) H- H- H- How? Nor'vanne: You’re weak, Meunier, that’s how. This almost reminds me of how I fought my final battle with Flo-Idde, but this time, I will know and now do the honors of your punishment! Prepare to meet your bloodline in Hell, Meunier! The third round is finished! (Suddenly, fifteen speeding bullets from Jones’ gun hit Rita’s flying armor, which bounce off and aim for Nor'vanne on all directions. Martine loosens her enemy’s grip and falls down, allowing the bullets to injure Nor'vanne and catch her off guard, much to her surprise and anger) Rita: The hell?! (through her earpiece) What happened outside, TGI? Nor'vanne: WHAT THE?! That cheater, I knew she had something planned all along, but at least I may gain some comfort of seeing her fall into the flames of death, but I cannot be sure what she’s going to do! (Nor'vanne dives down to give chase to Martine, who draws her sword while diving into the large flame. Martine delivers several strike at Nor'vanne, who blocks them effortlessly with her stone body before increasing her speed to crush Martine. However, Martine dodges the warrior with her enhanced speed and lets Nor'vanne fall while she spins her sword around to contain the flames and to heat up her sword. Nor'vanne lands safely and unharmed from the flames, but Martine appears with her heated sword and stabs Nor'vanne in the chest, injuring her) Martine: “Live by the fire, die by the fire”, was it? A bible reference for sure, if you had any idea what it is during your slumber... The fire we’re standing on represents your spirit, but the more it diminishes, the more your rocky ass crumbles to dust! That’s a bit rude of you to interrupt me during a question, you know. So here’s mine, how do you keep this feu burning even if it’s underwater. Nor'vanne: (growls, infuriated) You miserable human! The blue light you keep flashing before my eyes is nothing to me! Time for a fight, but this time you will die!!! (Martine and Nor'vanne begin clashing with each other in the flame with their weapons and powers. As the crowd watches in awe and anticipation, the two furiously clash in high speeds, with Nor'vanne creating stones out of hands and slamming the ground, creating a shockwave that blows Martine away from the flame and damages the torch. Nor'vanne leaps very high and prepares to kill Martine, now stunned and struggling to move) Nor'vanne: For years, I’ve been desolated by death and Xerda. And now, you will perish along with your bloodline! (eyes red with anger) I will drain you of your precious blood and tear your body into pieces! You are nothing but a living burden! You’re FINISHED!!! (Nor'vanne creates a spike around her arm as she falls down to kill Martine, who takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. The team becomes unsteady and worried, with Rita about to leap out of her seat in anger to stop Nor'vanne. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears in the shadows and infuses Martine’s sword with yellow energy coming from purple vines sprouting out of his hand. With her eyes still closed, Martine flips away from Nor'vanne’s attack and grabs her sword. She then opens her eyes, now glowing white along with her tatto and several veins, before flawlessly destroying Nor'vanne’s stone arm before spinning to prepare her finishing move) Martine: (quickly stabbing Nor'vanne in high speeds) AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AUREEEEE!!! AU REVOIR!!! (Nor'vanne is blasted away from Martine with enough power to seriously injure her, leaving the ghosts awestruck of the warrior’s defeat. Even Rook and Gloria are freed from their trance, now confused of what happened to them. The crowd then cheer and screams over Martine’s victory, with the team elated of her attack) Amir: She did it! Martine win! Rita: ALRIGHT, MARS! TAKE THAT NIRVANA, LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN SCREW WITH US HE NEXT TIME YOU BACK! Rupert: This calls for my victory tea! (takes out a kettle of tea) Would anyone like iced tea or cool tea? Gabriel: That’s unbelievable to see Martine do this against a non-human. (takes out his phone) I have to inform Nathan about this... (texts) Martine: (stops glowing and sighs) Now that’s over, I can now go to... Crack! (Martine stops. Nor'vanne rises up, now bloodied and fatally wounded, but still breathing. The team have their smiles turn upside down and become horrified) Nor'vanne: (panting) This mere pain... This pain is nothing to me!!! (charges at Martine) I am a warrior, and I am supposed to win! Rita: You’re a pathetic mess, Nirvana! Look how far you fallen! Martine has beaten your ass and it’s fair! Eat the damn truth even if you don’t wanna swallow!!! (Nor'vanne creates horns out of her head to stab Martine, only to suddenly slow down and stop) Martine: You said something about “this mere pain”? The emotional type? (A dash of wind appears and reveals some flowers beneath Nor'vanne’s feet) Gabriel: Flowers? They’re now on her feet? I haven’t recall placing them there! Amir: And there’s a sudden change to Nor'vanne. Normally, she would still kill Martine if she’s standing like this. (Nor'vanne collapses and solemnly looks down, crumbling piece by piece. She then looks up to Martine and smiles a bit) Nor'vanne: This “pain” is a proof of “life”. If you feel “pain”, you feel “joy”... That’s what humanity means... Nor'vanne: (looking at the sky) For some reason, I feel at peace. I no longer show any more bad thoughts... I don’t even seem to resent the world either... In my very last moment, I could meet this chivalrous human, my descendant... I am ready to see Flo-Idde once again. (to Martine) Meunier, before I pass, could you tell me who you’re friends are. Martine: (calmly but hesitant) They’re heroes of the day... The Conspiracy Crusaders. Nor'vanne: Ahh... You serve similar justice and protection as me. (gives her sword to Martine) Martine, in your future, I advise you to keep my lucky sword. Farewell... (Nor'vanne disintegrates in peace while Martine stares in shock) Martine: (with the sword) Nor'vanne! (What’s left of Nor'vanne is her armor, with much of the arena returning back to its original aged state while the ghosts move back to the underworld. Rook and Gloria arrive as Martine stands up) Gloria: What happened out there, Martine? Martine: (unsure of herself) I don’t know, but I sensed someone here... Rook: Come on, let’s get going. We don’t wanna stay in this dusty place much longer... (Martine nods silently and leaves with Rook and Gloria along with Amir, Rupert, Rita, and Gabriel) A few silent moments later... (The team goes outside the arena to find Jones, the other Rita without her helmet, and Blank coming by. The team stops in confusion to see the Stand User with blank stares) Rita: What the hell? Rita 2: Rita? Is that me? And who are these other people? (The other Rita takes off her armor as she silently walks to the team) Rook: Hey Blank. Blank: 'Sup? Jones: Well, sorry guys, I guess we didn’t introduce ourselves yet. Gabriel, could you help our friend our here? Gabriel: (taking time to process this event) Um... Okay? (Gabriel approaches Stand User Rita and touches her head, restoring her memories and mental health. Afterwards, Stand User Rita appears seemingly stunned and confused. Martine walks to Rita) Martine: (sympathetically) Rita? Can you hear me? It’s me, your best friend, your sister, Martine? (Rita slaps Martine) Rita 2: Dude, you don’t have to get that close to me! (smiles) But tell Gabe that’s for the head kissing or whatever. (Rita and Martine share a laugh at this moment and hug each other, now happy of their reunion. The team smiles in happiness of this moment while Blank, satisfied of the case closed, rips the drawings into pieces, which fly away into the sky) Adamas Blank (アダマス・ブランク); Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C Away from the team’s sight... (In a unknown area, the blond tourist from before examines his camera for a while before purple thorny vines come out of his hands, emitting ripple-like energy at it and revealing several photos, a several of them showing Nathan, Rita with Blaze of Glory, a woman in black, two news anchors, a prisoner, and other different people. The tourist focuses on the woman in black for a moment) Tourist: So she’s the next one, huh? Brilliant. (The tourist looks closer to the woman for a moment, who has a familiar face) To be continued... Category:Blog posts